Baby of Mine
by Evil Wanda
Summary: Queen Beryl found a baby girl lone in a box and rise her to be the princess of the Negaverse. But there more to the girl that meet the eyes.


Title: Baby of mine

Arthur: Evil Wanda

Summy: Queen Beryl found a baby girl lone in a box and rise her to be the princess of the Negaverse. But there more to the girl that meet the eyes.

&

It was night in Toky, Japan, Queen Beryl of the Negaverse was take a walk

"Zoisite and Kunzite only come here to earth to vitse their friends" Queen Beryl called. "They frequent visits Earth everyday" walk in a ally where a baby's shrill wail come to her ears. "Where are you?" walk to the wail. "Oh my" bow down to a box where a baby in a box. "Where are your parents?" pick the baby up and rock it. "Hush, now" cove the baby up with her cape after look to see if the baby is a girl or boy. "I name you Isabella" teleport back the Dark Kingom to show Isabella to Queen Metaria.

At the Dark Kingom, Queen Beryl walk to Queen Metaria when she was stop by two of her loyal servants, Jadeite and Nephrite.

"Queen Beryl, Metaria has be ask for you since you left" Jadeute called.

"What dose she want?" Beryl asked put Isabella close to her chest.

"We don't know" Nephrite answered as Isabella start to cry.

"What is that cry?" Jadeute asked as Beryl rock Isabella.

"My daughter, your princees, Isabella. I will show her to Queen Metaria, told her that I want rise Isabella to be the funter ruler of the Negaverse" Beryl answered walk into Queen Metaria's room.

Two hours later, Queen Beryl walk in her room with Isabella, who was now sleep.

"My Isabella, I rise you to know everything, from right to wrong" Queen Beryl called lay down on her bed and put Isbella next to her. "I will show you everyting" going sleep with Isabella.

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine  
Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

4 year later, Queen Beryl was sat in her throne, listen to Zoisite and Nephrite fought.

"You have no brian" Nephrite yelled as Kunzite hold Zoisite back when they hear running.

"Mommy" a young girl cired run to Beryl's arms for comfort.

"Isabella, what wrong?" Beryl asked put her daughter on her lap.

"I was sleep when there a sound, then something move. I scare" Isbella answered as tears come to her blue eyes.

"Let go and saw what in your room" Beryl answered get up and take Isbella by the hand, went to Isbella's room.

In Isbella's room, Beryl and Isbella walk in.

"Where do you see the moving?" Beryl asked as Isbella poin to her closet."Go to bed" as Isbella went to her bed and put the cover over her. "You come out of my daughter's closet now or I blase you out" as a shadow move to Beryl, who ride her staff and hite it, sent it into her staff.

"Mommy, is it gone?" Isbella asked as Beryl put the cover down from her daughter's head.

"Yes, now you going to sleep" Beryl answered kiss Isbella's forehead.

"I love you, mommy" Isbella called.

"I love you, too, Is" Beryl said walk to the door as Isbella feel sleep. "And I away will" close the door.

_Never a tear, baby of mine  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you_  
6 year old, Queen Beryl was wear normal clothers with Isbella, who was now 10 year old.

"I don't understand why Martin has studying everyday" Isbella asked.

"Martin is almos like you, but she diffany, when Martin trun 13 year old, she be pharaoh of Egypt.Then she trun 16 year old, Martin will be the rulder of good and evil, she must understand everything as you stand next to me, watch everything" Beryl annswered as Isbella nodded her head.

"I hope she rule with iron fist like you you do, mom" Isbella answered.

"Martin will choses her way of ruleing" Beryl added as Isbella went to a bridge as Beryl sat and read a book when a grouple of 11 year old boys walk to Isbella when one of them push her in the river as Beryl saw that. "ISBELLA" as the boys run. "Isbella" jumple in to save her daughter.

"Mom" Isbella called as Beryl grabbing Isbella's hand and put her to her chest and swim to the shore.

"Are you okay, Is?" Beryl asked.

"Yeah" Isbella answered as Beryl hugged her daughter.

"Thank goddness" Beryl called. "Let go home" look arould, make should people don't saw them then teleport away.

_From your head to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me_

_Cute as can be, baby of mine_

A other 6 year later, Queen Beryl walk to Isbella's room.

"Isbella" Beryl called knocking on the door.

"Come in" Isbella's voice called as Beryl open the door and saw her daughter meditating.

"A 16 year old girl should be in bed" Beryl called as Isbella get up.

"Okay, mom, good night" Isbella called as Beryl kiss her daughter head.

"Sleep tight" Beryl smiled walk out. "From a baby to 16 year old" close the door. When Isbella turn 16, a new sailor scout has happen the same time Isbella start to run off somewhere.

"Beryl, in my throne now" Queen Metaria's voice ordered as Beryl walk to Queen Metaria' throne room.

In Queen Metaria's throne room, Queen Beryl walk in.

"What is it now?" Beryl asked.

"It about Sailor Earth and your daughter" Metaria answered.

"My daughter can't be Sailor Earth, she doesn't know how to fight" Beryl called.

"She is, I have found Isbella is the princess of Earth from her past life, sister of the prince of Earth, Darien or better to know as Tuxedo Mask" Metaria added. "I want her killed" as Beryl hold her heart. Isbella is her world and her life.

"I will kill her" Beryl lied. She will not kill her daughter, she get Isbella to Darien, way from Metaria walk out.

In Isbella's room, Beryl run that wake Isbella.

"Mom, it 1 o'clock in the monring, what happen?" Isbella asked as Beryl start to pack. "Mom" get out of bed.

"Queen Metaria told me that you Sailor Earth, and she want me to kill you" Beryl answered.

"Mom, I'm Sailor Earth, I had to keep it a secret from you...that old witch want to kill me" Isbeella called grabbing her shoes and put them on.

"Come on, I taking you to Darien" Beryl called take out a knife.

"Mom, what with the knife?" Isbella asked as Beryl grabbing Isbella's arm, cut it for blood.

"I have to show Queen Mertaria that I kill you so I use your blood" Beryl answered put blood on the knife. "Come on" run out the Dark Kingom to safeing.

At Darien's apartment, Beryl knock on the door.

"Plases be here" Beryl whispered as the door open and a man stand there.

"Isbella, what are you and Queen Beryl doing here?" Darien asked.

"May we come in?" Isbella asked as Darien let them in.

In Darien's apartment, Darien start to wrapping Isbella's arm from the blood.

"What happen?" Darien asked.

"Queen Mertaria want me to kill Isbella, after learn Isbella was Sailor Earth and your sister, I want her to be safe so we come here" Beryl asnswered rubbing Isbellas's hair."Can you watch her unite Queen Mertaria is kill and I can have a normal life with Isbella?" as Darien nodded. "Isbella, you behave" kiss Isbbellla's forehead for last time. "Take good care of her" as Darien nodded.

**I love you, mother** Isbella thought as Beryl walk out.

"Come on, sis, you can sleep in my bed and I get the couch" Darien called.

At the park, Queen Beryl start to cry.

"Isbella will be safe" Beryl sobbed when a cat come out of nowhere.

"Darien call Serena and told her and me that Isbella is with him, my question is why? you nothing but a cold hearless woman, who destroy everything" the cat said. The cat was know as Luna.

"I want her to be safe, Queen Mertaria want her kill and I won't let her dead" Beryl answered dry her eyes.

"So when the time is right, Isbella will show the way to the Dark Kingom and stop Queen Mertaria, but what will happen to you after the battle?" Luna asked.

"I give up be the Queen of the Negaverse and live with Isbella a normal life" Beryl answered.

"Okay, good luck" Luna called put to run.

"Wait" Beryl ordered as Luna look up at her. "Can you give this to Isbella, it my necklance and I want her to have it" give Luna a necklance to give to Isbella.

"I will" Luna called run off.

Beryl:

I pray you'll be my eyes

and watch her where she goes

and help her to be wise

help me to let go.

Every mother's prayer

every child knows

Lead her to a place

Guide her to a place

Give her strength so she'll be safe

Lead her to a place

Guide her with your faith

Lead her to a place where she'll be safe as she pray to God for the first time.

Back in the Dark Kingom, Queen Mertaria was wait for Queen Beryl to come back when the door open.

"I have kill my daughter" Beryl's voice called put the knife down. "My daughter blood is the knife" walk out.

Two months later, the Sailor Scout and Tuxedo Mask.

"Guys, I have something care, you all go that way to Queen Mertaria's throne room" Isbella called as the Sailor Scout nodded.

"Is, be carefuly" Darien called as Isbella nodded and run off somewhere.

In Queen Beryl's room, Beryl was look at a picture of Isbella at the age of 1.

"My baby" Beryl called hugged the picture.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Isbella's voice asked stand in the doorway.

"Isbella" Beryl called as Isbella walk over and hugged her mother.

"We here to stop Queen Mertaria" Isbella called.

"The monsters must have made you stonger" Beryl called lay her check on Isbella's head.

"Isbella, the others need your help" a white cat name Artemis as Isbella let go.

"Mom, I have to go" Isbella called run out to help the others.

"She told the other how she was light in your darkness" Artemis called as Beryl look at him.

"Since the day I found her" Beryl answered.

"I TOLD BERYL TO KILL YOU, YOU BITCH" Mertaria's voice yelled.

"YOU WRONG, MY MOM WILL NEVER KILL ME BUT THERE NO REASON WE CAN'T STOP YOU" Isbella yelled.

"WE ARE THE SAILOR SCOUT, WE ARE HERE TO STOP YOU" Sailor moon called as Queen Beryl and Artemis run out to watch the battle for good.

"ISBELLA" Beryl called at a blast come to her but Darine stop it by throw a rose to her.

"ROSE PETALS" Isbella called as a dozen rose petals dance her then went to Mertaia. "Sailor moon, it your turn" jumper of the way.

Two hours aboveground, Isbella was on a swing when someone start to push her.

"Hey" Isbella smiled as Beryl smiled back to her baby girl.

"What?" Beryl asked.

"Isbella, Beryl, burgers are done come and get some before Serena eat them all" Sailor Mars know as Rei called as Isbella run over.

"Come on, mom" Isbella called.

"Be there in min, Is" Beryl called walk to the woods.

"I sent Isbella to you hoping that you learn to love from her and stop be evil, I was right" a voice called.

"Queen Serenit, you are right, Isbella show the light and I thank you for that" Beryl thanked look at spite of Queen Serenit.

"Darien has the right to see her" Queen Serenit called.

"We live with him unite I have the money to get our apartment" Beryl called.

"I be watch over the girls and you" Queen Serenit called disappare.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Isbella run over to her.

"Say thank you to someone" Beryl answered warpping her arms arould her shoulder and walk way.

_From your head to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me_

_Cute as can be, baby of mine_

**the end.**


End file.
